


The Chair in the Window

by GameofTywinning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, The Tumblr Sex Chair Prompt, sex chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofTywinning/pseuds/GameofTywinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sat on display in the window of Mr. Gold’s Pawn shop.  A strange chair, that no one in the town of Storybrooke knew what it was or what it was for, but they had long come to associate it in the front window of the cluttered shop.  No one ever came to ask, until Belle French that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair in the Window

It sat on display in the window of Mr. Gold’s Pawn shop.  A strange chair, with placement for feet before a cousin like shelf.  No one in the town of Storybrooke knew what it was or what it was for, but they had long come to associate it in the front window of the cluttered shop. 

Mr. Gold knew what it was for, and to his immense delight he watched day after day as the sheltered citizens of Storybrooke would stop and ponder what it could possibly be for. 

Mr. Gold passed said chair every morning when he unlocked the front door and set the sign to open.  As he flipped it this morning he gazed out into the street.  Henry was racing out of Granny’s with Regina in tow, on the way to school.  They passed by the window and he gave a curt nod and turned back to the counter.  He had an order that needed repairing before the day was out.  His cane clicked against the wood floor as he heard,

“Mom, what is that?”  Gold smirked as Henry pressed himself against the glass, staring at the chair.  Regina immediately pulled him away. 

“I don’t know, come on, you have school.”  Defeated, Henry was pulled away. 

Gold chuckled.  It really was the little things in life. 

Like knowing the chair was actually a sex chair from the 1800s. 

Yes, Gold didn’t find much pleasure in this life.  He didn’t consider himself to be an attractive man, nor was he good company.  He did delight in three things, taking the rent from the towns folk, a good deal, and of course knowing every single day the prudish townsfolk walked past an item designed for the sole purpose of carnal delights. 

The day was running smoothly.  No customers as of lunch and his repair work was going smoothly. 

Until the front bell chimed.

Mr. Gold’s head lifted up to see the intruder.  And there she stood. 

Belle French. 

The beautiful librarian. 

Who always had her rent on time.

Who was always punctual, polite, and to the point. 

And she was staring at the sex chair. 

Mr. Gold gulped and stood up.  She was biting her bottom lip as she examined it. 

“Hmm.” 

His cane clicked as he slowly made his way to her. 

“Can I help you dearie?”  She turned her head to him with a large smile. 

“I’m trying to figure out what this is.”  He gulped.  He figured at some point this day would come.  He just never thought it would be sweet Belle who would come to ask. 

_This was a lie._   He suddenly thought.  _You’ve thought about it plenty._

  1.   He had thought about it a lot.  Her coming in, curious thing that she was, innocently asking him what it was for.  He’d whisper the secret in her ear as he stood behind her.  She would lean back into him, letting him close enough to smell her hair.  She’d whisper back,



_“Have you tried it out yet?”_

  1.   He could feel himself growing hard as his fantasy began to play in his mind.  Her splayed out before him, and his cock inside her and the perfect angle. 



Yes he definitely had an erection now. 

Her attention was turned back to the chair, her arms innocently crossed behind her.  Her face was intense, thoughtful. 

“Don’t tell me Mr. Gold.”  She circled to the other side of it, facing him.  “I want to guess what it is.” 

He gulped and placed his cane before him.  Hoping his hands over the handle might block her view of the tightening in his pants. 

Her top button was undone, he noticed.  He could see her cleavage as she bent over to take a closer look at the head rest.  She touched it softly and stroked the edge as she moved back towards its feet. 

“What year was it made?”  She blinked up at him. 

“Eighteen hundreds.”  He breathed out.  “Mid to late.” 

Her hand grasped the foot stirrup. 

“This is weird…”  She looked to the long gold hand rests. 

“Is this made of gold?”  He nodded.  She smiled. 

“Gold for Mr. Gold.”  She turned back to him again, leaning against the side. 

“Can you give me a hint?”  She crossed her arms, which just pressed her breasts closer together. 

“What kind of hint?”  He was frozen in spot.  If he was braver he could imagine himself offering a demonstration.  Sweeping her off her feet and onto the rest.  Her sliding her feet into the gold rests, him sliding between her legs. 

“Have you…used it before?”  His eyes bulged a bit. 

“Uh…no.”  He whispered.  She cocked her head at him. 

“Oh?”  She pushed herself up onto the edge to sit.  “Why is that Mr. Gold?” 

Mr. Gold looked down at his feet.  Maybe the embarrassment of this situation would save him from revealing the effect this conversation was having on him. 

And the first thing he’d do when she left would be to remove the wretched chair from the window. 

She was waiting for him to answer. 

He shifts on his feet and looks down.  His answer whispered into the floor. 

“I didn’t quite catch that Mr. Gold.” 

His face is burning now.  He knows she has to see it.  He can feel the blood that hasn’t pooled to his cock rushing into his face. 

“You need a partner to use it Miss French.”  He bit out.  “And as you can see, the town monster doesn’t have one.” 

She pondered this for a moment, her feet dandling over the edge.  He tried not to follow her stockings up to the hem of her skirt. 

He thought this silence might stretch out between them forever.  Which he was more than fine with.  Maybe the space between them would open a hole in the floor that he could fall into. 

“I could be your partner.” 

He stopped breathing.  His lungs were filled with stagnant air but he couldn’t seem to make it circulate.  His blood stopped, everything went numb and prickled. 

“You won’t-“  His voice cracked.  “You won’t when you know what it’s for.”  She just smiled at him sweetly.  He closed his eyes, she was so innocent and pure and he would ruin her.  When she realized what she had asked him and what he was lusting for she would run.  She would run out of here and never speak to him again. 

Though maybe that was the solution. 

His humiliation.  The price for her innocence to remain intact from him.    

“Maybe I will.” 

Her eyes were so bold and daring.  There was a flicker in them something he couldn’t place. 

He stepped towards her.  The usual soft click of his cane was thunderous in his ears.  He stopped where he would stand in his fantasy, between the stirrups.  She turned to face him, he tried to stop her with his words. 

“It’s a chair.”  He stared her down.  “For sex.” 

  1.   He said it.  Now she would excuse herself and fumble out the door.  This mess would be over with.  He’s never mention it again.  He’s have Dove move the contraption to the back.  She would probably be kind enough or too embarrassed to mention it again.  The whole mess would be done.  He could drink the problem away at home. 



Instead she rotated herself, slid to the proper edge of the chair and grabbed his tie. 

“Oh?”  She breathed.  She began to unlace the tie.  His Adam’s apple bobbed.  “And why would one need such a chair?” 

“Because-“The tie slipped away from his neck.  “Edward the VII was a large man.”  He stopped her hand from reaching his buttons.  “And he needed accommodation to keep up with his sex life.”  He was looking down at her hand in his hand.  “Please go.”  He whispered.  “We can pretend this never happened.”  He released her hand and went to move away. 

She stopped him and tilted his face to her. 

Her free hand moved to his cane and took it from him.  He didn’t resist.

With the cane she turned to the window.  Raised it up to the tie that held up the antique curtains and pulled them down.  She dropped the cane and stared at him.  Her eyes were full of daring, that spark lighting them as she pulled him in for a kiss. 

Her lips were on his and her tongue swept across his lips pleading for entrance.  His mouth went slack and her tongue probed in.  He moaned as he responded, his arms wrapped around her as her legs wrapped around his waist in turn. 

She released the kiss, saliva linked them as she pulled away.  Her hands swept over his buttons, making fast work of removing his shirt.  He was frozen as his jacket and shirt were pushed to the floor and she in turn pulled off her own top. 

Her bra was black lace and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her breasts pooled inside it.  Her chest was heaving. 

“Miss French.” 

“Belle.”  She corrected.  Her hands slid down his chest and to his belt which she unclasped. 

After pulling away his belt and unbuttoning his pants, taking a moment to graze her hand over his erection she reached up and pulled his face into her breasts. 

He kissed them reverently.  His tongue slowly raking in-between the gloves and his hands curled around her back. 

He struggled with the clasp of her bra, but distracted her from his fumbles with a well placed nip on boob.  She moaned as he discarded the bra and immediately took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.  Her back arched into him and he swiftly switched attention to her other breast.  When he pulled away, his eyes looked up into her face, hooded.  Her mouth was agape and she panted. 

She hooked her feet into the holsters and began to lean back.  He moved up into his own foot rests and pulled down his boxers.  His cock sprang forward. 

He leaned down and kissed inside her thigh.  Trailing kisses towards her core.  He could smell her arousal and see her dripping already.  She was wet.  For him.  He took a deeper inhale of her scene before placing a kiss on her opening.  She bucked at the contact.  He held onto an arm rest with one hand while holding her thigh with another.  His mouth kissed her folds more deeply, his tongue sliding over to lick her clit.  Her moans grew louder and he was encouraged by her response.  He lapped at her juices; he had never tasted anything so divine in his life.  Her wailing was music to his ears.  He gave one last deep lick and she came apart.  He desperately drank her up; it would be a shame to waste a drop of her. 

He dipped his fingers into her and let her wetness coat his fingers.  He made sure she was watching him as he rubbed her cum over his cock, which was already dripping with his own precum. 

“Condom?”  He managed to ask.  She shook her head. 

“On the pill.  Do it.”  And he did, he slowly pushed inside her, the chair lining her up perfectly with him.  He took a moment to relish the feeling.  Her slick walls surrounding his throbbing cock, it was heaven.  He could have stayed in that position forever, until she rocked against him. 

“Belle” he gasped.  He began thrusting into her.  Slowly and deeply.  He wanted to make her cum again; he didn’t want to spill himself inside her before that happened. 

He could see her face, blue eyes blazing at him, looking to see where they were merged together on the chair then looking back at him.    

His rhythm was getting hard to keep. 

“Belle, I’m going to.”  She bucked harder to meet him.

He pressed closer to her and kissed her.  It was sloppy and wet, and he’s never experience anything hotter.  Her tongue went into his mouth and stroked the roof of his mouth. 

His head pulled back and he howled as he gave the deepest thrust he could manage.  She screamed his name as she came and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he followed suit, her climax pulling him with her.  He could feel himself spilling inside her. 

They both were panting, their bodies slick with sweat.  He smiled down at her, she was beaming up at him. 

“That was just as great as I imagined.” 

He looked down at her in surprise. 

“I suppose I should confess.”  Her hand reached up and caressed her face. 

“I read a lot, I knew exactly what this chair was for.”  He laughed and pressed he forehead to hers. 

“I see.”  He laughed. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me.”  Her smile was coy. 

“I think I can find it in my black heart.” 

“Great.  Because I did some research and I found some more positions we can try-“ 

Maybe he’d have Dove move this chair to the back after all.   

    

  


End file.
